25 September 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-25 ;Comments *As announced in the programme last night, grandson (Archie) had been born in the morning of the 24th. Peel asks listeners to send in the details of records with the name "Archie" in them. "Archie, The Red Nose Reindeer" by Tapper Zukie is the only one suggested that he has in his collection. Peel can't remember having heard the song before, but he had certainly played it once before. See 21 November 1978. *As a consequence of the new arrival, a listener asks John to play "Granddad" by Clive Dunn - "not in this lifetime, is the truth of that." Sessions *Ballboy #4. Repeat of session recorded 16 February 2003 and first broadcast on 20 March 2003. Tracklisting *Dalek Beach Party: John Peel (LP - Dead Men On Holiday) CDR Demo A surf instrumental version of the traditional English song, "D' Ye Ken John Peel". *Killahman Machine: Lighta! (7") Clash Records *Half Man Half Biscuit: Tending The Wrong Grave For 23 Years (EP - Saucy Haulage Ballads) Probe Plus *Signer: Untitled (Clinton Francis Remix) (LP - Giving It Up To Feel Effected) Involve *Ballboy: I Gave Up My Eyes To A Man Who Was Blind (Peel Session) :JP: "Whenever you hear the word Stowmarket these days, you think of the Vaults. But they're not the only band in the area..." *Dead Lane Cross: Your Loss (LP - Signpost) Derrick Records *Freddy Fresh & MPC Genius: Untitled (Mix LP - The Trainspotters Dream Mastermix Vol.2) Delic Records *Baron Audio Slave (12" - Wobble Inc EP) C.I.A. *Tapper Zukie Archie, The Red Nose Reindeer (LP - Man Ah Warrior) Mer :JP: "Not one of his finest works, I think it's fair to say." *Sightings: White Keys (LP - Absolutes) Load Records *Jerry Cole And His Spacemen: Point Panic (Various LP - Lost Legends Of Surf Guitar Vol II - Point Panic!) Sundazed Music *Ballboy: Nobody Really Knows Anything (Peel Session) *Cloroform: Hey You Let's Kiss (LP - Hey You Let's Kiss) KAAARec *Four Bright Sparks: That Night In Venice (Pig's Big 78) *Rechenzentrum: Lye (LP - Director's Cut) Mille Plateaux *Burmese: Stripped Clean (LP - A Mere Shadow And Reminiscence Of Humanity) Tumult *Da Costa Woltz's Southern Broadcasters: Are You Washed In The Blood Of The Lamb? (LP Sampler - Goodbye Babylon) Dust-To-Digital *Moby Grape: Hey Grandma (LP - The Very Best Of Moby Grape - Vintage) Columbia / Legacy :JP: "If there's anybody listening who habitually wins Glamorous Granny competitions - watch out! Your days are numbered." *Ballboy: You Should Fall In Love With Me (Peel Session) *LFO: Mokeylips (LP - Sheath) Warp Records *Rapture: Echoes (LP - Echoes) Vertigo *Golden Virgins: Renaissance Kid (7") Rex Records *Laura Cantrell: No Place For Me (EP - The Hello Recordings) Spit & Polish *Abdullah K: Trip To The Boom (Split EP with Society Suckers - 12") Amex *Ballboy: The Time Out Guide (Peel Session) *JB & Benny Blanco: Demon Eyes (12") Back 2 Basics *Erase Errata: Retreat! The Most Familiar (LP - At Crystal Palace) Blast First *Rhythm & Sound with Cornel Campbell: King In My Empire (Various LP - w/ The Artists) Burial Mix File ;Name *John_Peel_20030925 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online